


Freed

by rprambles



Series: SWtOR - Reflections of Past and Present [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rprambles/pseuds/rprambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of Jedi find a surprising prisoner of the Empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freed

It was a strange feeling, being a conduit for the Force. The entire galaxy’s life energy channeled through her, pain and joy so intertwined that she confused one for the other. Rejuvenating and exhausting and so many other contradictions. The only constant in her awareness became the gnawing ache in her essence that grew bit by bit until it nearly matched the feeling of the Force. She wondered which would win and how it would end. Would the Force win quietly, calming everything it touches; or the ache, in a devastating implosion to tear them all apart.

It turned out to be neither. The contradicting Force abruptly stopped flowing and she fell.

She hit something cold and flat and it hurt. The ache still existed and it leapt on the pain, relishing it. There was a new ache behind it, softer, and she pushed the first aside to study this one. It took her a minute to put a name to that quieter ache. Her body, complaining after being immobile for so long.

Something picked her up, cloth warm and soft against her skin. It felt so strange to have skin again. She slowly reacquainted herself with muscles and bones as the thing put her down on another cold surface. Her fingers responded first, curling in against her palm and then stretching out. Then her toes and legs and eventually enough of her body returned that she could roll over onto her hands and knees. She pried her eyelids open, blinking and squinting against the light.

"Are you alright?"

The ache lurched at the voice and she gasped softly. A person. Someone of flesh and bone like her. She’s not a Force conduit. She is Revan.

And she badly needed to hit someone.

She charged forward, slamming straight into the person’s gut. He was bigger than she, but she’d surprised him and he fell flat. Adrenaline rushed through her, blood singing as the ache eased and she punched him hard.

A blast hit her full on, sending her flying. Her body turned on instinct, flipping over to land on her feet. She skidded backward a little, a laugh shaking her frame. The Jedi stood quickly and held up his hands in a gesture of peace. “I don’t want to fight you! I’m here to help.”

"This is helping!" she answered and leapt at him again. He gathered the Force into his hands but she worked faster, reaching through the Force to pull him off his feet. And she was on him again, throwing punch after punch into his chest.

Something slipped tight around her throat. She gagged and kicked as the second person pulled her away, fingers clawing at whatever skin she could reach.

"We are not here to hurt you. Why do you attack us?"

She finally got her feet underneath her and used the leverage to fling the second Jedi over her head. A few loud grunts of pain informed her that she landed on the first and Revan laughed amidst her gasping for air. The ache eased, all she felt was the rush of battle and throb of new bruises, she felt _alive_. She straightened, grinning wide at the Jedi. “Oh, that’s much better.”

They stared at her wordlessly. She turned and looked around, memories returning through the adrenaline haze and she glared at the machine. “Damn it’s good to be out of that thing. Though that’s gonna cause problems with the Emperor.” She added, musing. “Nothing to hold him back now.”

"What are you talking about?"

"Long story short, I had some influence while I was in that thing. Kept him from declaring total war - which you’re welcome for, by the way."

The elder Jedi frowned. “If you had influence, why would the Emperor keep you in there?”

"Laser-brain didn’t know about it." Revan paused. "At least I don’t think he did. Anyway he was too focused on using me as a conduit for the Force. Since I’ve been on both the Dark and Light sides, I am apparently ‘special’." She stopped and turned to the pair. "How the frak did you even find me?"

Before either could answer, another voice sounded in the chamber, softer and ethereal. “Your strength fails. You must be free.”

A sad smile came to Revan’s face. “Mel. Even in death you can’t get any peace.”

"No peace while you suffer."

"Softie." She shook her head. "Ah well. Guess I’ll have to actually kill him this time."

"So the Emperor’s been using you to gain power?" the younger Jedi said.

"Mostly. He wanted me to become Darth Revan again, be one of his little minions." Revan pulled a face. "Been there, done that, I’ll pass."

"You…you’re Revan?"

She gave a feral grin. “What, you were expecting someone taller?” She didn’t wait for an answer. “Anyway, not that this hasn’t been fun, but I’d like to get the hell away from here, so I’m gonna get going.”

The elder raised a brow as she walked past them, skepticism clear in her voice. “And where do you intend to go?”

"Anywhere that's not here."

"How about Tython?"

She paused. Tython? She'd never heard of it. "The frak's a Tython?"

"It's a planet in the Core, where the Jedi Order currently resides. Come with us and speak to the Council."

Revan snorted loudly. “No fraking way. Last time I dealt with the Council, they used my head as a sandbox.” Shaking her head, she started forward again.

"It’s a different Council, though!" the younger called after her. "You’ve been dead for three hundred years, surely you can give them a chance."

She halted. Time had been meaningless in the machine. All she'd known was the Force and her own need for adrenaline. She'd figured it had been a while, but...what even was 300 years?

Long enough for everything of hers to be gone. Mel’s brief appearance had proved that much. 

She scratched at her head. Sighed. Shrugged. “Frak, why the hell not. Alright, Jedi, let’s go talk to your oh so wise Council.”


End file.
